my ex darling
by frosyita
Summary: "Kesalah pahaman akan terus merajai hatimu jika kau selalu menyimpannya dalam hati tanpa berniat mencari tahu yang sebenarnya"/sibum/chapter 5 -END- update
1. Chapter 1

-1 mei 2012-

Chapter -1-

Summary :

"apa yang akan siwon lakukan saat tahu bahwa kibum hanya mencintai hartanya saja?"

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk mengawali hari libur ini . . . seorang gadis cantik memakai baju olah raga berwarna putih dengan garis pinggir kaos berwarna pink dan di padukan dengan sepatu berwarna pink dengan goresan warna putih terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang putih, tinggi, ramping dan jangan lupa dengan rambut hitam nya yang panjang dan di ikat bagai ekor kuda, menampilkan kecantikan yang luar biasa.

"_wookie_Bummie berangkat dulu ya?"_

_ "ne_hati - hati bummie_jangan lupa pulangnya belanja ya_persediaan sudah menipis"_

"_ne_"_

Setelah berpamitan dengan sahabat tersayangnya serta teman tinggal di apartement yang mereka beli berdua ini, gadis yang di ketahui bernama Bummie atau lebih tepatnya KIM KIBUM segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri indahnya pagi dengan berlari kecil mengelilingi taman dekat tempat tinggalnya. Setelah di rasa cukup kegiatannya pagi ini, sang gadis cantik mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum yang cerah untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke minimarket terdekat. Kibum memang di kenal dengan gadis cantik yang ceria dan murah senyum semua itu terbukti di setiap jalan dia selalu menyapa tetangga apartemennya yang melakukan kegiatan pagi hari ini.

Sebelum Kibum berbelanja kebutuhan untuk satu minggu ke depan dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi seseorang di apartement dekat tepat tinggalnya yang mana tepatnya mereka adalah tetangga tapi beda gedung apartemen. Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit akhirnya Kibum berada tepat di depan pintu orang yang ingin di temuinya pagi ini. Tak perlu membuat bising dengan mengetuk pintu Kibum langsung menekan kode kode pintu tersebut. Berhasil dia menekan kode itu tanpa salah karena dia memang sudah terbiasa datang ke tempat ini.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak samping pintu sebelum memasuki ruangan apartement yang serba putih dan terlihat mewah ini. Kibum melihat sosok pemuda membaca buku dengan melipat kakinya duduk di tepi sofa memakai kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan celana santai selutut.

"_wonnie_" teriak kibum langsung bersandar di paha namjachingunya itu_

_ "hhmmmm_"_

"_wonnie_" sambil mengambil buku yang di baca siwon dan mendekatkan wajahnya_

_~cup~ Kibum memberikan morning kiss di bibir siwon tapi tak ada tanggapan sama sekali, karena merasa bingung akhirnya Kibum meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening siwon_

*tidak panas* -bathin Kibum- dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi siwon

Tapi siwon malah meletakkan tangan kibum begitu saja membuat Kibum merubah posisinya yang semula di depan wajahnya membuat nya duduk di samping siwon.

"_wonnie_sakit?"_

_ "aniya_" jawab siwon datar dan meneruskan membacanya_

"_wonnie shopping yuks_ada barang baru lho"_

Siwon hanya diam dan malah memajukan badannya ke arah meja dan membuka dompetnya mengambil kartu credit

_"pakailah sesuka hatimu" masih dengan nada datar memberikan kartu creditnya kepada yeojachingunya_

"_kalau wonnie g bisa gpp kok, biar nanti wookie yang nemenin bummie untuk belanja jadi g perlu ngasih kartu credit" jawab kibum dengan santai tak menyadari perubahan sikap sang kekasih dan malah mulai beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air_

_ "bukannya kartu credit ini yang kamu butuhkan?" jawab siwon setelah kibum kembali ke ruang tempat mereka berbincang_

"_wonnie jahat banget bilang begitu_berarti secara tidak langsung wonnie menuduh bummie cewek matrealistis" Kibum beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu pulang_

Sebelum sempat memakai sepatunya siwon memanggilnya

_"kim kibum_"_

Kibum tersenyum karena dalam hatinya dia mengira siwon akan meminta maaf dengan ucapannya tadi. Diapun memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat siwon berdiri

_"bukannya kau g jauh beda dengan perempuan yang suka menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk uang"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter sebelumnya . . . . ._

"_kim kibum_" siwon memanggilnya dengan suara dingin_

Kibum tersenyum karena dalam hatinya dia mengira siwon akan meminta maaf dengan ucapannya tadi. Diapun memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat siwon berdiri

_"bukannya kau g jauh beda dengan perempuan yang suka menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk uang"_

_-chapter 2-_

Bagai di sambar petir di pagi buta mendengar perkataan namjacingunya yang sangat menusuk hati. Kibum hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, tanpa aba aba lagi kibum langsung melayangkan tamparan pertamanya tepat di pipi sebelah kiri namjacingunya itu dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dan langsung melenggang pergi dari tempat siwon.

.

.

.

_"bummie_waeyo?" teriak wookie saat melihat bummie pulang dengan tangan kosong dan membanting pintu dengan kerasnya_

_ "_"_

Tak ada jawaban dari kibum, sejak pulang dari apartement siwon tadi kibum langsung menuju kamarnya dan tak ada niatan untuk turun hanya sekedar untuk makan. Melihat ini sebagai teman, ryeowook atau yang biasa kibum panggil dengan nama wookie amat sangat khawatir. Soalnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tapi kibum belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

_"yeobso" jawab dari saluaran sebelah_

_ "wonnie_tadi pagi kibum ke tempatmu?"_

_ "_"_

_ "apa kalian bertengkar?"_

_ "_"_

_ "aniya_aku rasa kibum aneh hari ini"_

_ "_"_

_ "mungkin_okelah siwonnie,,ayyeong"_

Wookie mencoba menghubungi siwon tapi dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang di inginkannya dan siwon terlihat bersikap terlalu dingin.

.

.

.

_"Bummie_kok pakai kaca mati lagi?" sapa wookie sambil menyiapkan sarapan buat mereka_

_ "mataku sakit wookie_semalam aku lupa melepaskan lensaku" sambil memakan sarapannya mencoba menyembunyikan lebam matanya karena menangis semalaman _

_ "tapi gpp juga kok_bummie masih pantas menggunakannya" jawab wookie yang tidak ingin bertanya lebih melihat raut wajah kibum yang tidak ceria di pagi ini._

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di sekolah lebih awal, memang begitulan wookie sama Bummie tak pernah sekalipun terlambat untuk beragkat sekolah. Sekarang mereka berada di kelas XII, tingkat akhir dari sekolah menengah atas. Hari ini wookie benar benar melihat kibum bersikap dingin sekali, biasanya kibum akan menyapa semua temannya tiap melewati koridor menuju kelasnya tapi pagi ini jangannya menyapa melihat dan tersenyumpun enggan.

_"bummie sakit?" tanya wookie memastikan_

_ "ani_"_

Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dari wookie sampai mereka berdua ada di dalam kelas. Selang beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang choi siwon dengan hanggeng dan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah wookie. Wookie melihat ada yang aneh dari sikap siwon dan kibum, biasanya siwon akan langsung memeluk kibum dan menciumnya, mereka berdua memang sering sekali megumbar kemesraan di mana mana, siwon memang seperti itu, dia selalu mencium kibum dimanapun dan kapanpun dia mau tanda kalau kibum adalah miliknya dan tak ada satupun yang boleh memlikinya. Tapi pagi ini pemandangan berbeda sekali, mereka berdua seperti saling menjauh, wookie hanya bisa membathinnya saja tak berani mngucapkannya.

.

.

.

Keadaan seperti ini sudah berlangsung beberapa hari, tak ada niatan dari meraka berdua untuk memulai berbicara . Akhirnya tersebarlah kabar putusnya mereka dengan cepat, banyak namja ataupun yeoja yang menanggapi dengan senang sekali tapi tak sedikit pula yang meyayangkan hubungan mereka yang berakhir.

Setelah berakhirnya hubungan meraka walau tanpa ada kata putus, siwon mulai menggila dengan aksinya dan kibum mulai bersikap dingin dengan siapapun, dia bukan lagi kibum yang ceria dan ramah tapi sekarang dia menjadi kibum yang dingin sikapnya sedingin es. Sedangkan siwon menjadi laki laki yang mulai menebar pesona dimana mana, terhitung dari hubungannya dengan kibum yang merenggang 6 bulan lalu siwon sudah memacari hampir 20 siswi yang ada di sekolahnya. Benar benar sekarang siwon manjadi play boy at school yang tak terkalahkan. Siapapun tak akan menolak untuk menjadi yeojachingunya mengingat dia sangat tampan, pintar dan jangan lupa kekayaannya dengan body yang sangat sporty dan abs nya yang sangat mempesona sangat balace sekali dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan makin membuatnya sanagat mempesona kaum hawa.

Siwon sering sekali melakukan adegan mesra di depan kibum entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat melakukan adegan pelukan, ciuman di pipi bahkan kadang sampai ciuman di bibir seperti saat ini siwon melakukannya tepat di depan kibum

_"apa tak ada tempat lain?" kibum mulai membuka suaranya karna sudah merasa gerah dengan sikap siwon yang akhir akhir ini sudah kelewat batas_

_Siwon menghentikan aksinya "kenapa? Apa kamu ingin melakukannya juga? Tapi dengan siapa? bukannya kamu sudah membuang zhoumi gara gara dia jatuh miskin?" jawab siwon dengan nada menyeringai_

"_aisshhh_" kibum beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan dan menjauh dari siwon yang membuatnya benar benar emosi. _

Dan siwon hanya tersenyum evil melihat kibum yang sepertinya sudah memanas melihat sikap nya yang kelewatan tadi.

.

.

.

_"Bummie mau sampai kapan dieman trus sama wonnie?" tanya wookie saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di bawah pohon belakang sekolah_

_ "sepertinya aku mau masuk ke inha university wookie" melenceng dari pertanyaannya_

_ "emangnya siwon mau kuliah di sana?"_

_ "tapi aku bingung_enaknya business administration atau economics and internasional trade?"_

_ "bukannya dulu mau ngambil jurusan yang sama dg wonnie, walau bummie g suka?"_

_ "sepertinya aku mau ngambil business administration aja" jawabnya dan langsung meninggalkan wookie sendirian_

_ "Bummie aneh sekarang_" Lirih wookie mengiringi menjauhnya kibum dari pandangannya_

Tanpa di ketahui keduanya, pembicaraan meraka ada yang mendengarkan

-apa tu tandanya bummie benar benar mencintaiku apa adanya? Atau mungkin selama ini aku salah menilainya?- bathin siwon setelah mendengarkan percakapan kibum dan Ryeowook

.

.

.

Siwon prov

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk INHA UNIVERSITY, alasanku masuk kampus ini sudah jelas sekali karena wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku memilih untuk berada di sini dan jurusan yang aku ambil adalah economics and international trande, dan kenapa aku memilih jurusan ini alasannya lagi lagi juga karena wanita itu, aku tahu dia bingung mau memilih antara business administration atau economics and internasional trade, saat aku tahu dia memilih business administration aku memutuskan untuk memilih economics and internasional trande.

Sejak mendengar pembicaraanya dan wookie di taman belakang sekolah aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku, aku tak pernah mempermainkan wanita lagi setelah kejadian itu dan aku juga bertekad untuk mendapatkannya lagi dan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang ceria lagi serta meminta maaf dengan semua sikapku.

Siwon prov end

Semua berjalan seperti mahasiswa normal lainnya, kibum selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi (IP) di kampusnya sampai semester 3 ini dan siwon menjadi idola para yeoja namun karna dia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi lelaki baik baik tak sedetikpun dia merespon semua yeoja tersebut

_"wonnie_apa kamu g tertarik dengan jessica, tiffany, yoona, kristal dan yeoja yeoja lainnya?" tanya donghae yang melihat sahabatnya sampai saat ini belum pernah pacaran padahal banyak sekali yang tertarik dengannya_

_ "ani_" sambil melihat kibum yang sedang memakan makan siangnya di kantin_

_ "wae? Apa kau tidak normal?" tanya eunhyuk dengan hati hati_

_ "mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?aku laki laki normal"_

_ "aku g yakin_" jawab yesung ragu ragu_

_ "aishhhhh_" terserah kalian saja lah_

Tapi pembicaraan itu terhenti dengan mereka mulai sibuk dengan makanan masing masing, sampai kegiatan mereka terhenti gara gara siwon tiba tiba memukul meja kantin dengan tangannya yang mengepal

_" ya wonnie_apa yang kau lakukan?" protes eunhyuk karena kue strowbery y meloncat ke lantai_

_ "sabar hyukkie_" donghae mencoba menenangkan yeojacingunya yang mau emosi_

_ "wonnie_waeyo?" tanya yesung dengan memegang piring makannya erat erat_

_ "sepertinya aku akan memacari semua gadis yang ada di kampus ini" dengan nada yang terlihat sangat menakutkan dan pandangannya tak terhenti dari kibum_

_ "mwo_" jawab mereka serempak_

_-tbc-_

_Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini._

_Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada d tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD_

_Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, itu memang sengaja saya buat untuk memudahkan saya menbaca,,,heheheehe_

_One more again . . . thank you so much_

_Thank to :_

Snowysmiles : thanks banget buat kunjunganya,,aku suka banget sama ff buatan snowy,,aku selalu ninggalin jejek di setiap ff nya snowy tp g pakai nama ini. Masukkannya benar2 memberi semangat, aku belum bisa menulis dengan menggunakan kata –kata yang pas dan bisa di terima sama pembaca, tapi aku akan berusaha, terima kasih sarannya (membungkukkan badan). Trus untuk tanda (_) sebenarnya g ada maksud apa-apa,hanya memudahkan aku dalam

iruma-chan : hehehe,,namaya juga lagi emos tingkat tinggi,,,

_-frosyita-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous chapter . . ._

"_wonnie_waeyo?" tanya yesung dengan memegang piring makannya erat erat_

_ "sepertinya aku akan memacari semua gadis yang ada di kampus ini" dengan nada yang terlihat sangat menakutkan dan pandangannya tak terhenti dari kibum_

_ "mwo_" jawab mereka serempak_

.

.

.

_MY _

_CAST : SIWON + KIBUM_

_DAN BANYAK LAGI_

"_SUDAH TIDAK ADAKAH CINTA YANG TERSISA WALAU HANYA SEUJUNG KUKU?"_

_SEMUA NAMA PEMAIN MEMANG KESENGAJAAN YANG SAYA BUAT, NAMUN UNTUK KARAKTER SEMUA MURNI BUATAN SAYA,,,HEHEHE_

_SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA SAJA . . . ._

Chapter -3-

Kibum prov

Hari ini aku makan di kantin, memang tak biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan duduk duduk di kantin. Saat aku sampai disana aku melihat orang yang paling aku benci dan tak pernah aku akan memaafkannya karena ucapannya waktu itu. Siwon trus melihatku tanpa berkedip membuatku merasa risih dan aku tak tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya , rasanya aku ingin mencokel matanya saja yang melihatku tanpa berpaling itu. Sampai hayalanku untuk memutilasinya terhenti karena tiba tiba ada tangan yang merangkul pundakku dan mencium pipiku. Sontak aku kaget dan menolehkan wajahku

_" ya changmin apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_ "bummie_suapin donk_" manja changmin ke kibum_

_ " aisshh_manja sekali kau ini" dan hanya mendapat puppyeyes dari changmin dan senyuman dari wookie yang melihatnya_

_ "minnie laper bummie_" rengek cangmin manja_

_ "arra_arra_buka mulutnya" sambil memajukan sendok ke arah changmin_

_ "kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih saja" ucap wookie _

_ "benarkah?apa changiku yang paling manis ini tak cemburu_" ucap changmin sambil mempererat pelukannya ke kibum di depan yeojachingunya -wookie-_

_ "aish . . . ." desah wookie dan kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah 2 sahabatnya ini._

Kibum merasa raut wajah siwon berubah mengerikan. Saat melihatnya membuat kibum semakin salah tingkah saja dan memutuskan untuk mengajak teman temannya beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Siwon Prov

Setelah kejadian di kantin tempo hari, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi playboy kampus seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat aku memutuskan untuk menghindari Kibum. Sebenarnya tak ada niatan untuk meninggalkannya, awalnya aku hanya ingin mendiamkannya dan aku berharap dia akan datang menemuiku dan menayakan alasan atas sikapku. Tapi ternyata semua di luar perkiraanku, dia hanya diam sedangkan aku terlalu egois untuk menemuinya. Akhirnya sejak saat itu aku percaya bahwa dia tak pernah mencintaiku dan aku juga percaya bahwasanya wanita hanya suka sama hartaku saja.

Karena aku merasa bosan dan gila sendiri memikirkn kibum dan changmin yang bermesraan di kantin tanpa tahu malu itu, malam ini aku putuskan untuk mengajak donghae keluar hanya sekedar jalan jalan malam saja

_"yeobso"_

_ "_"_

_ "ne wonnie_"_

_ "_"_

Setelah menerima jawaban donghae aku langsung meluncur ke rumahnya untuk menjemput donghae dan dia mengusulkan untuk menginap di rumah yesung .

Siwon prov end

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit akhirnya sampai juga mereka di rumah Yesung. Rumah yesung tampak sangat megah dari luar dengan cat putih yang mendominasi dinding yang menjulang tinggi itu. Donghae mencoba memencet bel di depan pintu tapi tak kunjung ada respon yang berarti. Sampai tiba tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang tak asing di mata mereka berdua.

_"kibum_" sapa donghae tak percaya dan siwon hanya bisa melotot_

_ "ne_" jawab kibum dengan senyum manisnya tanpa mau melihat siwon sedetik pun_

Lalu Kibum beranjak pergi dari rumah Yesung dengan sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya di depan donghae pertanda dia sedang berpamitan.

_ "aku g salah leat kan wonnie?"_

_ "salah leat apa?" elak siwon sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah Yesung, dan Donghae mengekor di belakang siwon_

_ "Ya Henry makin imuet saja sech" teriak donghae sambil mencubit bibir henry_

_ "Ya Ya Haeppa jangan ganggu donk" sambil memberesi buku buku yang berserakan di meja_

_ "Ya donghae_jangan sentuh adikku_mau mati kau" teriak yesung dari anak tangga_

_ "Hyung_tadi aku liat kibum_ada hubungan apa antara_" belum selesai donghae dengan pertanyaannya "kalian pacaran?" timpal siwon begitu saja_

_ "aniya_Bummie eounnie tu guru privatnya henry_dia cantik ya haeppa?"jawab henry dengan wajah imutnya yang bikin donghae makin gemes_

_ "cantikan Henry kok" jawab donghae dengan mencubit ke dua pipi henry_

_ Pletak__

_ Jitakan yesung tepat di kepala donghae dan siwon hanya ketawa saja_

_ "sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh henry" ceramah yesung dengan menggebu ngebu_

_ "ne ne hyung" sambil mengelus kepala yang jadi korban kekerasan yesung_

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertawa melihat kelakuan donghae yang masih meringis kesakitan gara gara di pukul yesung dengan novel milik steven meyer yang bisa di bilang sangat tebal itu itu. Bisa di bayangkan betapa sakitnya kepala Donghae saat ini...

_"Anyyeoaseong_" tiba tiba ada suara yang menghentikan mereka_

_ "ayye_"siwon tak meneruskan ucapannya_

_ "anyyeaseong_" jawab Yesung dan Donghae_

_ "Siwon, _?"_

_"kalian sudah saling kenal ?" tanya yesung bingung dan Donghae yang hanya diam saja_

_ "ne hyung_dulu kami satu sekolah"_

_ "berarti dulu siwon satu sekolahan donk sama kibum?" tanya Yesung sambil melihat Siwon_

_ "Hyung_ayo kita ke kamarmu aja" tak menjawab pertanyaan siwon malah menarik tangan Yesung untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Yesung yang bingung pun langsung mengikuti siwon begitu juga donghae_

_ "mianne Zhoumi_Henry ada di kamarnya,,langsung aja ke sana" ucap Yesung sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya_

_ "ne hyung_gomawo_"_

Sampailah mereka di kamar yesung dan mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur king size yang berselimutkan kain warna hitam bermotif ungu. Mereka hanya diam saja tak ada yang bergerak dari aktifitas memejamkan mata. Karena bosan akhirnya donghae mencoba membuka percakapan

_"wonnie_sepertinya kau g suka dengan zhoumy" ucap donghae dan mendapat anggukan dari yesung yang masih merebahkan badannya_

_ "annie_aku g kenal dengan zhoumi"_

_ "kalau dengan Kibum?" tanya Yesung sambil beranjak duduk_

_ "aku juga g mengenalnya" jawab siwon santai dengan posisi masih terlentang_

_ "tak mungkin_kibum kan siswa pintar dan selalu jadi nomor satu di sekolah kalian" bantah yesung karena merasa tak terima dengan jawaban siwon_

_ "aku tak mengenal wanita kutu buku" jawab siwon masih memejamkan matanya_

_ "Hyung_ayo main game" ajak donghae yang sudah menyalakan layar TV "tapi wonnie,,,,aku setuju ma Yehyung_mana mungkin kau tak kenal kibum_si gadis pintar itu?" tanya donghae yang sudah asik bermain game_

_ "Hyung kenal kibum dari zhoumi ya" tanya siwon yang tak menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu_

_ "ne_zhoumi yang mengenalkannya pada henry_henry itukan susah untuk belajar hitung hitungan_sebagai kakaknya aku udah menyewa jasa guru privat beberapa kali tapi hasilnya selalu g cocok ma henry_akhirnya zhoumi membawa temannya itu kesini_awalnya aku juga ragu apa kibum bisa melakukannya apa tidak_tapi ternyata henry suka dengan gaya mengajarnya kibum_akhirnya sampai sekarang kibum jadi guru privatnya henry" terang Yesung pajang lebar dengan masih memencet tombol stick game._

_ "truz hubungannya zhoumi ma henry apa?"_

_ "namjachingunya henry"_

_ "MWO_" siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur_

_ "Ya siwon_apa yang kau lakukan_kenapa harus berteriak" bentak Yesung dan Donghae yang sebal dengan ulah siwon yang di anggap berlebihan_

_ "apa kau menyukai adikku sampai sekaget itu?"_

_ "ani_"jawab siwon datar dengan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi_

_ "mereka tuch pacaran sudah 3tahun yang lalu_kalau g salah waktu itu zhoumi kelas 2"_

_ -kelas 2? Berarti waktu itu aku masih jadi pacarnya kibum,,,berarti zhoumi g pernah pacaran sama kibum_astaga apa yang telah aku perbuat dulu_pasti sangat menyakiti kibum- bathin siwon_

_Flash back_

_ Setelah beberapa bulan hubunganan siwon dan kibum merenggang. Kibum terlihat semakin dekat dengan zhoumi dan itu membuat siwon gerah, sampai akhirnya siwon memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Yuri. Dan siwon pun selalu beradegan mesra di depan kibum dengan dalih bahwa putus dari kibum masih banyak wanita yang mau mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya_

_Flash back end_

Siwon hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang sangat ke kanak kanakan itu. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh akhirnya Yesung dan Donghae beranjak naik ke atas kasur

_"Ya wonnie_kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil menggoyang tubuh siwon_

_ "ne_"_

_ "kau aneh sekali" ucap yesung sambil melihat intes ke arah siwon_

_ "KENAPA KAU MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU HYUNG" teriak siwon sambil mengambil bantal untuk menutupi dirinya_

_ "kau aneh_" ucap donghae mengulangi kata kata Yesung_

_ "Hyung_apa kau tahu kenapa kibum jadi guru private buat henry_apa hyung g curiga kalau kibum suka ma zhoumi?"_

_"kalau suka mungkin bisa saja iya_ *raut wajah siwon berubah muram* _tapi hati orang siapa yang tahu wonnie_yang aku tahu, dulu alasan dia mw mengajar karena dia mw berhenti dari hoby shoppaholicnya_"_

_ "MWO?"teriak Donghae dan mendapat jitakan dari siwon_

_ "kenapa kau berteriak donghae membuatku kaget saja"_

_ "aku hanya kaget wonnie,,,,ternyata si calm kibum adalah shoppaholic"_

_ "trus hyung_" perintah siwon tanpa memperhatikan donghae_

_"karena dia shoppaholic dan ingin mengurangi kebiasaan belanja yang buruk menurutnya, akhirnya dia mencoba untuk mencari kesibukan_tapi itu alasan ke dua"_

_ "alasan pertama hyung?" tanya donghae semangat_dan siwon yang rasanya ingin menjitak donghae karena selalu menyela cerita yesung_

_ "alasan pertamanya_karena dia ingin melupakan sesuatu_mungkin dengan sedikit kesibukan dia bisa melupakannya secara perlahan"_

_ "sesuatu?"donghae mencoba berfikir "mungkin_kibum patah hati waktu itu?"_

_ "sejak kapan kibum menjadi guru privatenya henry?"_

_ "mungkin_2thn / lebih" jawab yesung agak ragu_

_ "kenapa kamu antusias sekali dengan kibum?"tanya donghae menyelidik_

_ "kamu suka ma kibum?" yesung tak mau kalah_

_ "a_a_a_ani_"_

_ "hahahahaha_bercanda woniie_"teriak mereka berdua bersama_

_ "hufz_" dan siwon hanya mengelus dada_

.

.

.

"_mwo"_

"_ya Kim Kibum_jangan teriak sekencang itu_mau bikin aku tuli apa?" protes jaejoong_

"_mianne_aku hanya kaget saja dengan usul yang kalian berikan"_

"_apa ada yang aneh?" tanya sungmin mengintimidasi"_

"_tentu saja_usul macam apa ini? Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang melakukannya?"_

"_Ya Kim Kibum_kau ingin melihat Yesung marah sama Sungmin atau mau melihat aku mati di tangan Yunho" bantah Jaejoong_

"_tapi kenapa harus ide ini? Aku bisa kok membiayai kegiatan ini_atau kita juga bisa saling berpatungan_tanpa membuat ide gila ini"_

"_sudahlah Bummie_mencoba tak ada salahnya" wookie mencoba menenangkan kibum_

"_tapi tidak harus namja sok playboy itu kan"_

"_maksudmu bummie" tanya sungmin tak mengerti "setahuku siwon itu tidak playboy_sampai sekarang aja dia belum punya pacar" jelas sungmin yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejong_sedang wookie yang mengerti kondisinya kibum hanya diam saja_

"_huufffzzzz_" kibum hanya menghela nafas tanda dia sedang berfikir "aku fikirkan lagi tawaran kalian ini"_

"_oke_" jawab jaejong dan sungmin bahagia sedang wookie hanya mengulas senyum_

"_besok aku tunggu jawabannya" ucap jaejong selanjutnya_

"_mwooooo"_

"_ya Kim Kibum jangan berteriak lagi_lama lama gendang telingaku rusak juga nech" marah jaejong_

Kibum keluar dari ruang rapatnya dengan di temani wookie, wookie yang masih setia mendengar celotehan kibum yang kadang tak terdengar dan masih setia melihat muka kibum yang terlihat marah, sebal dan entahlah tampang apa ini,, wookie sulit untuk mengekspresikannya. Tapi wookie hanya tersenyum mengingat ide sungmin yang akan membuat kibum dekat lagi dengan siwon

"_Bummie waeyo?"_

"_aku sedang kesal changmin" ucap kibum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan kelas_

Sedang Changmin hanya memandang wookie meminta penjelasan tapi wookie hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti dan malah masuk ke dalam kelas begitu saja

"_apa ada yang bisa minnie lakukan buat bummie?"_

"_Ani_" kibum makin lesu menjawab pertanyaan changmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu changmin sedang changmin hanya mengelusnya bermaksud membuat kibum lebih rileks_

Tak jauh dari tempat Kibum dan changmin yang sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing terlihatlah raut wajah seorang namja yang tak terima dengan apa yang di lihatnya dan tanpa memikirkan apapun dengan kondisi yang masih emosi dia langsung . . . .

-tbc-

_Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini._

_Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada d tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD_

_Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, itu memang sengaja saya buat untuk memudahkan saya menbaca,,,heheheehe_

_One more again . . . thank you so much_

_Thank to :_

Iruma chan_ : terima kasih karena masih setia mengikuti ff ini. One more thanks so much . . .*membungkuk 90°_

_-frosyita-_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Bummie waeyo?"_

"_aku sedang kesal changmin" ucap kibum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan kelas_

Sedang Changmin hanya memandang wookie meminta penjelasan tapi wookie hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti dan malah masuk ke dalam kelas begitu saja

"_apa ada yang bisa minnie lakukan buat bummie?"_

"_Ani . . ." kibum makin lesu menjawab pertanyaan changmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu changmin sedang changmin hanya mengelusnya bermaksud membuat kibum lebih rileks_

Tak jauh dari tempat Kibum dan changmin yang sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing terlihatlah raut wajah seorang namja yang tak terima dengan apa yang di lihatnya dan tanpa memikirkan apapun dengan kondisi yang masih emosi dia langsung . . . .

_MY _

_CAST : SIWON + KIBUM_

_DAN BANYAK LAGI_

"_APAKAH PEMBALASAN DENDAM MEMANG HARUS DILAKUKAN?"_

_SEMUA NAMA PEMAIN MEMANG KESENGAJAAN YANG SAYA BUAT, NAMUN UNTUK KARAKTER SEMUA MURNI BUATAN SAYA,,,HEHEHE_

_SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA SAJA . . . ._

Chapter -4-

Tak jauh dari tempat Kibum dan changmin yang sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing terlihatlah raut wajah seorang namja yang tak terima dengan apa yang di lihatnya dan tanpa memikirkan apapun dengan kondisi yang masih emosi dia langsung . . . .

"_stella . . ."_

"_Ne siwon,a_waeyo?" tanya stella yang menghentikan langkahnya_

Sedangkan Yesung dan Donghae hanya menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya karena tiba tiba memanggil Stella

"_saranghae"_

"_MWO . . ." teriak Yesung dan Donghae yang tak percaya sedangkan Stella hanya diam mematung_

"_bagaimana Stella?"_

"_Ne siwon Changi . . . nado saranghae" dan Stella langsung memeluk siwon seketika itu_

Membuat suasana di kampus tambah riyuh karena ada pasangan baru antara siwon dan stella, tapi yang bikin riyuh bukan karena pasangan barunya tapi karena siwon menyatakan cinta pada wanita yang mana selama ini Siwon terkenal sangat sulit untuk di taklukan.

Sedangkan sahabatnya –Yesung dan Donghae- hanya mematung tak percaya

"_Ada apa sech?" tanya kibum yang mendengar suara berisik_

Changmin hanya diam serta mencoba berdiri dan mengajak Kibum untuk melihat keramaian yang tidak tahu apa penyebabnya

"_Choi Siwon?" ucap Kibum saat melihat Siwon berpelukan dengan Stella di depan umum_

Siwon hanya melihat Kibum dengan smilevirk dan makin mempererat pelukannya dengan setela

"_Kita pergi changmin"_

Changmin hanya diam dan mengikuti Kibum yang melangkah terlebih dahulu

"_Ternyata meraka berpacaran" Gumam changmin yang tak di tanggapi kibum_

-kenapa kau tampak terkejut Kibum, sebenarnya apa yang ada di fikiranmu?-

*pikiran siwon mulai berbicara dengan dirinya*

-siwon pabbo,kenapa masih saja berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sedikitpun. Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku lebih baik dari wanita itu. Aish,, apa yang aku pikirkan harusnya aku membencinya saja tak usah memikirkan laki laki brengsek itu- *Kibum yang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri*

.

.

.

Kibum Prov

Setelah melihat adegan yang di tujukan siwon dan stella di kampus membuatku tak bisa berfikir tenang, entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Rasanya dada ini benar – benar sesak dan tak bisa bernafas saat melihatnya berpelukan dengan Stella. Padahal itu hanya pelukan ringan tapi rasanya dada ini bagai di tusuk seribu jarum yang tak henti hentinya menghujam. Entah kenapa rasa seperti ini datang begitu saja, apa mungkin aku masih menyimpan rasa suka pada seorang choi siwon? Sepertinya aku mulai gila kalau terus memikirkannya.

"wookie . . . wookie . . . wookie"

"aish, kemana sih tu anak?"

Sudah capek manggil manggil wookie ternyata dia tidak ada, rasanya bener -bener pengen marah saja, saat kondisi labil seperti ini wookie malah asyik berkencan dengan namjacingunya yang tingginya tidak ketulungan dan manjanya setinggi gunung fuji itu. Trus kalau ada masalah sama wookie mesti selalu bergelayut manja dan membujukku untuk membuat wookie memaafkannya. Aish, kenapa juga malah ngebahas si tiang listrik changmin itu. Aku biarkan saja lah si wookie dan si changmin menghabiskan malam ini berdua dan aku putuskan untuk pergi ke kedai es cream tak jauh dari apartemenku.

Masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, apartemenku tak pernah pindah dan masih menjadi tetangga si choi siwon sialan itu. Tapi entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu aku malah jarang melihatnya, bertemu secara kebetulan pun tidak pernah. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi rencana Tuhan untuk tidak mempertemukanku dengannya. Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kedai es cream yang biasa aku kunjungi dengan siwon waktu kami masih bersama dulu. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung lagi setelah beberapa tahun silam. Seperti biasa aku memesan es cream vanilla ke sukaanku

"_Kim Kibum" sapa pemilik cafe yang terkejut melihatku_

"_ne ajeumma, ini saya" jawabku dengan tersenyum lebar seperti pikiranku sedang senang saja_

"_Lama tak kesini? Mana kekasihmu yang tampan itu?_

"_mianne ajeumma, aku dan dia lagi sibuk sekali sampai tak punya waktu ke sini" jawab ku dengan 100% kebohongan_

"_gwechana . . . pasti mau pesen seperti biasa?"_

"_ne" jawabku sambil duduk di tempat faforitku_

Sambil menunggu pemilik kedai membuatkan es cream vanilla kesukaanku, aku hanya bisa meletakkan wajahku di atas meja masih dengan memikirkan pemandangan tadi siang di kampus dan memikirkan usulan jae eonnie dan sungmin eonnie untuk meminta siwon menjadi donatur utama kegiatan yang akan kami selenggarakan dan besok aku harus memberi jawaban antara setuju atau menolak. Karena terlalu berfikir serius sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa es cream yang ku pesan sudah datang.

"_aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggg" tiba- tiba aku menjerit dan mengacak ngacak rambutku_

"_eonnie waeyo?" ku rasakan tangan memegang pundakku_

"_ee . . . henry, yeppa . . . gwechana" jawabku dengan tersenyum seadanya dan berdiri untuk memberi hormat_

Belum sempat aku duduk di kursi semula, tiba tiba datang Donghae, Stella dan Siwon. Aku melihat Stella dari atas sampai bawah, kuperhatikan pakaiannya dan cara dandannya. Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai

"_Henry, Yeppa . . . aku pamit pulang dulu"_

"_Waeyo eounnie? Es cream eounnie aja masih u . . . " Henry tak meneruskan bicaranya karena melihat es cream yang ku pesan sudah mencair_

Aku sendiri tak sadar kalau es cream yang aku pesan sudah mencair dan entah sejak kapan minuman itu ada di hadapanku tanpa aku menyadarinya.

"_anyyeong . . . " aku langsung berpamitan dan aku lihat wanita itu bergelayut manja di tangan wonnieku. ach,,bukan bukan lebih tepatnya si play boy cap kuda itu, dan kulihat si kuda itu memasang smilevriknya_

Setelah keluar dari tempat itu tanpa ragu aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku

"_yeobso . . ."_

"_jae eounnie . . . aku akan melakukan apa yang eounnie perintahkan tadi pagi"_

"_Jinja?"_

"_Ne . . ." Jawabku mantap_

"_Oke, waktunya 3 minggu"_

"_Ne . . . dan sebelum 3 minggu aku pasti akan mendapatkannya" dengan memasang senyum evilku_

Pagi hari yang cerah aku mulai dengan merias wajahku semanis mungkin, aku biarkan rambutku terurai dan sedikit aku bentuk gelombang lalu tak lupa aku memberi sedikit poni untuk menutupi dahiku serta tak lupa aku selipkan penjepit rambut berwarna pink menambah kesan manis dan imut di wajahku. Aku memakai baju berwarna biru agak gelap dengan panjang di atas lutut atau bisa di bilang sepaha atau lebih tepatnya lima jari di bawah pantatku dan lengan panjang menutupi tangan putihku. Benar - benar sangat minim dan tak lupa bentuknya yang sangat membentuk lekuk tubuhku dengan sempurna memantulkan kecantikan yang ku punya. Aku tersenyum evil di depan kaca dengan menggunakan sepatu highhells berwarna selaras dengan bajuku. Ku buang tas rangselku dan aku ganti dengan tas samping berwarna pink.

"_pagi wookie . . . "_

"_pa . . ." jawabnya tak terselesaikan karena melihat penampilanku pagi ini_

"_cantik?"_

"_sangat cantik bummie . . . aku sampai g bisa berkata - kata"_

"_hari ini aku akan melakukan tugas dari kalian" sambil memakan sarapan yang di sediakan wookie pagi ini_

"_apa kamu yakin?"_

"_sangat yakin, akan aku buat si play boy cap kuda itu putus dengan cewek centil itu dan dia akan berlutut di hadapanku sebelum batas waktu yang kalian tentukan"_

"_jadi kau berdandan seperti ini hanya untuk wonnie?" tanya wookie selidik_

"_aaani . . . " jawabku dengan segera dan wookie hanya tersenyum sambil memakan sarapannya_

Kibum Prov End

.

.

Ryewook Prov

Sebenarnya aku sangat risih dengan keadaan ini, semua mata tertuju pada kami, ach . . . lebih tepatnya pada kibum yang merubah penampilannya dengan sagat drastis. Tak henti hentinnya para namja memanggil namanya dan berdecum kagum. Tapi yang di lihat hanya berjalan dengan santainya sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit di gelombangkan itu. Kejadian ini benar - benar membuatku dejavu dengan masa - masa SMA kami dulu, di mana kami selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi semua itu berakhir saat kibum merubah semua sikapnya menjadi sedingin salju. Tapi hari ini dia benar - benar kembali menjadi kibum yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku merasakan hari ini sangat indah seperti melihat kibum terlahir kembali.

Ryewook Prov End

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon Prov

Karena belum ada jam mata kuliah seperti biasa aku, Yesung hyung dan Donghae Hyung menghabiskan waktu di depan kelas kami hanya dengan mengobrol hal - hal yang kadang enggak penting sama sekali untuk di bicarakan.

"_YESUNG HYUNG . . . LIHAT SIAPA ITU" teriak Donghae histeris_

"_siapa sech Hae?"_

"_MWO . . . " teriakku tak percanya dengan apa yang aku lihat_

"_Itu Kibum kan?" tanya donghae yang masih tak percaya_

"_Dia benar benar cantik hae" Gumam yesung hyung_

Apa apaan ini, semua mata memandang Kibum dengan tak berkedip dan menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan sangat detail. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari melepaskan kemeja hitamku dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil melingkarkan kemejaku di pinggangnya yang ramping. Demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini, jantungku benar - benar tak bisa berdetak dengan normal. Tapi entah ini khayalanku atau memang kenyataan, kibum menahan tanganku dipinggangnya dan dia memajukan tubuhnya sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Rasanya aku ingin hari ini berhenti sampai disini saja

"_waeyo?apa kau tak rela melihat tubuhku di lihat banyak orang?" dengan senyum evilnya dia bertanya padaku._

Jujur aku ingin bilang iya, aku benar - benar tidak suka dengan pakaiannya pagi ini

"_anie" aku mencoba setenang mungkin "aku hanya tidak suka saja melihat kampus ini terlihat seperti sarang perempuan jalang" –ampuni hambamu yang ganteng ini Tuhan karena telah berkata kasar- *bathin siwon mulai berargumen sendiri*_

"_benarkah?" kibum bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan berjinjit dan tangan kananya memegang tengkuk kepalaku_

Ya Tuhan apa yang akan Kibum lakukan padaku *pikiranku mulai tak tenang* tanpa aku sadari ternyata kibum sudah menempelkan bibir mungilnya dibibirku ~cup~ dan aku hanya membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Dia terlalu mendominasi permainan ini karena kesadaranku sudah terhipnotis olehnya. Rasanya aku benar - benar tak ingin semua ini berakhir dan aku merindukan ciuman lembutnya itu.

"_YA . . . APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" tiba tiba ada yang menarik lenganku dan rasanya aku ingin membunuh pemilik suara itu saja karena telah mengganggu adegan yang sangat aku rindukan ini_

"_changi . . . apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya stella dengan nada tak percaya_

Siwon Prov End

_**-MY EX DARLING –**_

Rasanya Kibum ingin mengutuk orang yang telah menghentikan aktivitas morning kiss nya dengan siwon. Apa orang itu tak tahu kalau kibum benar - benar merindukan saat - saat seperti ini. Tapi setelah dia tahu bahwa yang menghentikannya adalah stella, Kibum langsung tersenyum licik tanda bahwa rencananya telah berhasil. Tapi siwon malah bingung dengan raut wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dan penuh tanda tanya, walau disisi lain siwon juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kibum tadi.

"_Namjachingumu benar - benar pandai mendominasi" Kibum membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di hadapan Stella dan jangan Lupakan senyum evilnya._

"_Aku rasa namjachingumu menyukaiku . . . jadi, berhati - hatilah" dengan senyum evilnya dan menepuk pundak Stella seolah mengejeknya dan berlalu pergi dengan memandang Siwon sebentar_

"_Huffzzzz . . ." Kibum menghela nafas setelah melangkah pergi dari siwon_

"_apa aku tidak salah dengar bummie?" tanya wookie yang langsung mengikuti langkah Kibum_

"_Ini untuk misi kita" Jawab Kibum datar_

-Di waktu yang sama lain tempat (salin membelakangi)-

"_ada hubungan apa antara kamu dan Kibum" tanya Stella dan di ikuti anggukan dari Yesung dan Donghae_

"_tidak ada" jawab siwon dengan tenangnya menyembunyikan kegugupanya_

"_benarkah?"_

"_Ne changi" jawab siwon sambil memegang tangan stella dan mengajaknya pergi_

"_Aku curiga Hae . . . "Bisik Yesung di samping Donghae_

"_Aku juga Hyung . . . " jawab donghae dengan memegang dagunya tampak berfikir_

"_Sepertinya ada rahasia di antara mereka"_

"_Aku juga merasa begitu Hyung . . . "_

"_APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SITU?" teriak siwon dan langsung membuat Yesung dan Dongahe menghentikan kasak - kusuk mereka dan berlari menuju ke arah siwon dan stella_

.

.

.

_**-MY EX DARLING-**_

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Kibum merasa hubungan Siwon dan Stella semakin harmonis saja. Kibum benar - benar harus memikirkan cara baru untuk membuat mereka benar - benar selesai. Tapi kibum masih bingung harus memakai cara apa. Sudah dari semalam dia memikirkannya sampai tak terasa jam di dinding itu menunjukkan jam 03 dini hari. Ternyata dia memikirkan cara untuk membuat Siwon sakit hati sudah memakan waktu hampir 10 jam tapi belum ada ide bagus yang bisa dia lakukan. Setelah dia merasa lelah dan menemukan jalan buntu ternyata Tuhan sang maha adil mengirimkan malaikat penolong untuk memberinya ide tentang balas dendamnya. Senyum evil tersungging dibibirnya tanda dia benar - benar setuju dengan ide yang baru di kirim Tuhan untuknya.

Matahari sudah bersinar menunjukkan bahwa dia harus menjalankan misinya untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Choi Siwon. Kibum mulai dengan memakai kaos sport untuk memulai pagi ini dengan jogging di taman sekitar apartemennya. Kibum akan berhenti di mini market terdekat untuk membeli bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk memberi kejutan pada Siwon. Jika Siwon masih memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu, maka di minggu pagi ini pasti dia akan menghabiskannya dengan hanya tidur di atas ranjang tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun. Dan Kibum berharap semua itu benar - benar masih menjadi kebiasaan namjachingu Kibum ini atau lebih tepatnya mantan namjachingunya atau apalah itu, sulit sekali menggambarka hubungan mereka ini.

_**-MY EX DARLING-**_

depan apartemen Siwon

"Huffffzzzz . . . " Kibum menghela nafas panjang waktu akan memencet kode pintu apartemen siwon "masih sama apa tidak ya?" pertanyaan yang di tujukan pada dirinya sendiri "semoga saja . . . " gumamnya,,, sambil memencet kode pintu apartemen dan . . .

-ceklek-

"yes,,,pintunya terbuka . . ." teriak kecil Kibum sambil melompat - lompat kecil mengekspresikan kegembiraannya "ternyata dia masih menggunakan tanggal lahirku sebagai kodenya" ucap kibum dengan senyum kecil di bibir merah cerrynya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan.

Kibum mulai masuk dapur dan mulai memasak masakan yang dia bisa. Dia memang tak pandai memasak tapi masakannya juga tak terlalu buruk. Pagi ini dia membuat nasi goreng sosis, telur dadar dan segelas coffe espresso untuk sarapan wonnie pagi ini. Walaupun kalau di fikir-fikir ketiga masakan itu tidak ada yang kontras, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dia buat.

_**-MY EX DARLING- **_

"aarrrgggggg . . . " erang siwon karena tidurnya merasa terganggu dengan bau yang sangat menyengat sampai ke kamarnya. Dia mulai mengendus - ngenduskan hidungnya mengikuti arah bau menggugah perutnya berasal.

"siapa yang masak ya? Tak mungkin stella kan? Dia tak tahu kode apartemenku" siwon terus saja berjalan menuju sumber aroma walau banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok tubuh yang tak asing untuknya sedang berada di dapur. Siwon sempat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya, namun karena rasa rindu yang sudah menumpuk setinggi gunung himalaya itu, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menuju pada sosok mungil sexy di dapur yang jarang dia sentuh itu.

"Bummie . . . " tiba tiba Siwon langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kibum sambil mengamati apa yang sedang di lakukan Kibum

"ne . . ." Kibum membalikkan wajahnya menghadap siwon tanpa ada ekspresi gugup, kaget atau apalah yang menggambarkan bahwa dia sekarang berada di apartemen orang lain tanpa ijin. "morning . . ." ucap Kibum sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Siwon ~cup~ dan mencium bibir siwon dengan singkat. Siwon hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendapat perlakuan kibum yang di luar pikirannya. Kejadian pagi ini benar - benar mengingatkannya pada masa dia masih menjadi namjachingu seorang Kim Kibum yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan pagi setiap hari libur seperti ini. Karena siwon sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya atas apa yang di terimanya, siwon juga tak mau menyia - nyiakan moment pagi ini begitu saja. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di pipinya, siwon mulai mengecup pipi kiri kibum berkali - kali hingga membuat aktifitas Kibum membuat coffe sedikit terganggu

"ya wonnie, jauhkan wajahmu, kau mengganggu sekali" marah Kibum yang tak di gubris oleh siwon, sedang sang pelaku malah dengan liarnya menciumi pipi dan beralih ke tengkuk leher Kibum membuat sang empunya leher akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalikkan badan tepat di hadapan sang pengganggu.

"waeyo? Kamu yang memulai, aku hanya meneruskan saja" ucap siwon saat kibum berada di depannya. Dengan posisi siwon yang mengkunci tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya berada di tatanan dapur.

Sungguh demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Kibum merasa jantungnya berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tenang dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Siwon. Kibum memajukan badannya ~cup~ dan mencium siwon sekilas tepat di bibir menggodaya "tapi wonnie bau" ucap kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"ne ne arasso . . . " ucap siwon dengan nada agak marah dan mengacak - ngacak rambut Kibum lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedang Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan ke kanak - kanakan siwon yang belum berubah *_senyum itu akan segera berakhir choi siwon berengsek, dulu kau menyakiti hatiku, menuduhku dengan seenak hatimu, menghinaku, serta menjauhiku tanpa alasan, dan sekarang kau akan merasakan betapa sakit hatinya aku saat itu dan aku akan membuatmu memohon kepadaku untuk tak pernah meninggalkanmu_* Kibum mulai beragumen dengan bathinya dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat menakutkan.

"Bummie waeyo?" tanya siwon setelah dari kamar mandi yang mendapati Kibum tersenyum aneh

"Gwechana . . . " jawab Kibum manis dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan

"hhmmmm . . . enak . . . " ucap siwon yang menikmati sarapan pagi ini

"benarkah?" tanya kibum dengan mata yang berbinar - binar. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari siwon

"wonnie . . . "

"hhmmmm . . . "

"Nanti malam kita ke karaoke yukz"

Huk huk huk . . . siwon tiba tiba Siwon tersedak mendengar ucapan Kibum

"wonnie Gwechana?" ucap kibum gugup sambil menepuk - nepuk pundak siwon

"ne bummie . . . " dengan meminum air yang berada di sampingnya

"wonnie . . . enggak mau pergi sama Bummie?" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang teramat sedih. Siwon benar - benar tidak tega melihat raut wajah itu, sebenarnya siwon sangat ingin Cuma tadi siwon hanya kaget mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Ne Bummie, nanti malam wonnie jemput" sambil mengelus pipi Kibum dan mengecupnya ringan.

.

.

.

_**-MY EX DARLING-**_

"wookie . . . " teriak Kibum setelah keluar dari kamarnya

"Ya Bummie . . . . jangan teriak - teriak" sewot wookie karna merasa acara nonton televisinya terganggung

"Bagaimana wookie?" tanya Kibum dengan centilnya dan menghalangi jarak pandag Ryeowook dengan acara drama di depannya

"waooowww . . . cantik banget" kagum ryeowook melihat penampilan kibum malam ini "bener - bener pas, gaun merah dengan lengan mini dan panjang selutut, sepatu santai merah, scraf rajut warna putih dan tas slempang putih minni, rambut sedikit bergelombang dengan kedua penjepit di atas telinga dan poni yang cantik dengan rambut tergurai bebas, bener - bener cantik bummie" penjelasan wookie panjang lembar dengan beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang memutar - mutarkan badan kibum tak percaya

"Jinja?" tanya kibum tak percaya dan wookie hanya mengangguk tanda dia tak berbohong

"tapi . . . bummie mau kemana?" tanya wookie merasa penasaran

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wookie, tangan mungil kibum mengambil handphone touch di tas putihnya dan menekan panggilan no.7

"Eounnie . . . " teriak Kibum dengan antusiasnya saat sambungannya terangkat

"Ya Kim kibum, hoby sekali kau berteriak" marah sungmin di seberang saluran

"Mianne eounnie, malam ini aku akan mndapatkan tanda tangan manusia berengsek itu"

"Ya Kim kibum sopan sedi . . . " belum sempat sungmin melanjutkan kata katanya kibum sudah memutus sambungan dengan seenak jidatnya.

"mau pergi sama siwon?" tanya wookie sedikit tak percaya

"emmm" jawab kibum dengan anggukan yang semangat

"ke . . . " belum sempat wookie meneruskan kata - katanya . . .

Ting tong ting tong

tanda apartemen mereka kedatangan tamu. Kibum mengerlingkan matanya di depan wookie dan mencium pipi wookie dengan singkat langsung menuju pintu dan membukannya. Tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutan siwon yang melihatnya begitu cantik malam ini, Kibum langsung menarik pergelagan tangan siwon untuk segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan sebelum terlalu malam.

.

.

.

_**-MY EX DARLING-**_

"Tempat ini banyak berubah ya?" tanya Kibum membuka kebisuan mereka selama perjalan menuju tempat karaoke milik keluarga choi ini "wah, kenapa banyak makanan di meja, emang kita mau pesta ya wonnie?" ejek Kibum melihat makanan yang sangat banyak di atas meja

"Biasanya habis karaoke kamu kan lapar" jawab siwon sambil beranjak duduk dan mulai memilih milih lagu

"wonnie . . . Bummie mau ke toilet dulu"

"perlu wonnie antar?"

"aniyo . . . "

_**-MY EX DARLING-**_

Setelah Kibum beranjak dari ruang karaoke beberapa detik lalu, tiba - tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Karena merasa handphone berbunyi lebih dari 2x siwon merasa terganggu dan akhirnya siwon memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Dan saat akan mengambil handphone kibum, siwon menemukan kertas putih yang terlipat, namun karena penasaran siwon mengabaikan panggilan itu dan beralir pada kertas putih yang membuatnya penasaran. Di bukanya kertas putih lipat tersebut dan langsung membacanya perlahan - lahan. Karena tak kunjung percaya siwon sempat membacanya berkali - kali sampai siwon benar - benar yakin akan apa yang di lihatnya.

**-tbc- **

_Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini._

_Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada d tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD_

_Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, itu memang sengaja saya buat untuk memudahkan saya menbaca,,,heheheehe_

_One more again . . . thank you so much_

_Thank to :_

**Iruma chan**_ : terima kasih sekali lagi karena masih setia mengikuti ff ini. One more again thanks so much . . .*membungkuk 90°_

**yewonmjeje** : thanks atas kunjungannya

**Snowysmiles** : thanks buat semua masukkannya, aku tidak marah kok klo ada yang ngasih saran, itu malah membuatku berusaha lebih baik dan semakin ingin belajar. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Kritik dan sarannya bener – bener membangun. Untuk penulisan formal da non formal aku belum pandai,,hehehe,,,maaf ya . . . jd seandainya masih banyak kekurangannya mohon bimbingannya *membungkuk 90°. Aku juga mau bilang klo snowy author faforitku,,heheheh,,sudah pernah bilang ya? Maaf, klo bilang lagi, jangan risih ya,,,heheheheh

_-frosyita-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter 4 . . ._

_Setelah Kibum beranjak dari ruang karaoke beberapa detik lalu, tiba - tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Karena merasa handphone berbunyi lebih dari 2x siwon merasa terganggu dan akhirnya siwon memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Dan saat akan mengambil handphone kibum, siwon menemukan kertas putih yang terlipat, namun karena penasaran siwon mengabaikan panggilan itu dan beralir pada kertas putih yang membuatnya penasaran. Di bukanya kertas putih lipat tersebut dan langsung membacanya perlahan - lahan. Karena tak kunjung percaya siwon sempat membacanya berkali - kali sampai siwon benar - benar yakin akan apa yang di lihatnya._

_MY _

_CAST : SIWON + KIBUM_

_DAN BANYAK LAGI_

"_Kesalah pahaman akan terus merajai hatimu jika kau selalu menyimpannya dalam hati tanpa berniat mencari tahu yang sebenarnya"_

_SEMUA NAMA PEMAIN MEMANG KESENGAJAAN YANG SAYA BUAT, NAMUN UNTUK KARAKTER SEMUA MURNI BUATAN SAYA,,,HEHEHE_

_SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA SAJA . . . ._

Chapter -5-

"Jadi kau mendekatiku karena uang Kibum" isak siwon tak percaya sambil membungkam mulutnya "apa cinta itu tak pernah ada untukku Kim kibum?" tanya siwon dengan smilevricknya yang mulai mengembang "kalau memang ini tujuanmu akan aku kabulkan, agar kau puas dan bangga, bahwa seorang choi siwon selalu tanpak bodoh di hadapan seorang Kim kibum" sambil mengambil polpen yang ada di tas Kibum dan menandatangi kertas tersebut.

"wonnie . . ." panggil Kibum setelah dari toilet, namun siwon langsung beranjak menuju kibum yang masih berada di dekat pintu

"aku sudah menandatanganinya, berapapun yang kalian butuhkan, aku akan memberinya, jadi tak perlu kau berbuat ini untuk mendapatkan uang" ucap siwon tepat di hadapan kibum, membuat kibum bagai tertusuk besi - besi runcing yang menyayat badannya. Dengan langkah gontai Kibum berjalan menuju tasnya dan meninggalkan siwon yang berada di depan kibum. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di lantai depan kursi dan mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi. Kibum mencoba untuk tak terisak karena harusnya malam ini yang menangis adalah seorang choi siwon bukan dirinya tapi kenyataan berkata lain hari ini dia menagis untuk yang kedua kalinya dari perbuatan laki - laki yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya

"yeobso eounnie"

"..."

"Iya eonnie . . . aku sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya" Kibum mencoba menjawab tegar tanpa memperlihatkan kalau dirinya malam ini benar - benar ingin teriak dan menangis sejadi - jadinya. Namun disisi lain juga ada seorang pemuda yang hatinya juga teriris mendengar percakapannya

"..."

"ne eounnie . . . aku di caffenya . . ." karena merasa sudah tak kuat dan menduga siwon sudah beranjak menjauh, jadilah Kibum melepaskan handphone dan menangis sejadi - jadinya "wookie . . . wookie . . ." di tengah - tengah tangisnya kibum trus saja memamnggil nama sahabatnya sedari kecil itu. Melihat kibum yang benar - benar rapuh siwon tak tega meninggalkannya dan mendekatinya menempatkan tubuhnya tepat di depan kibum

"aku tak sehina itu wonnie . . . aku masih punya uang untuk menghidupi diriku . . . aku masih punya uang untuk membiayai kegiatan sosial ini, hikz hikz hikz" oceh kibum tanpa mengangkat wajahnya yang terbenam di kursi

"Ya . . . Kuda brengsek . . . apa yang kau lakukan sampai kibum seperti itu" suara teriakan yang tiba – tiba saja menggema di ruangan karaoke

"Yesung Hyung . . ." ucap siwon ragu dengan apa yang di lihatnya

"Bummie . . . bummie . . ." ucap wookie sambil mendekap kibum yang semakin terisak

"wookie . . . aku tak serendah itu" sambil memeluk wookie yang sudah berada di sampingnya

"Ne Bummie" Ucap wookie mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang mulai tak terisak namun bahunya terasa berat saat kibum menghentikan isakannya dan ternyata Kibum pingsan. Saat siwon mau membawanya Ryeowook langsung mencegahnya "changmin changi . . . bawa kibum pulang"

"ne changi" Jawab changmin sambil mengangkat Kibum dan di ikuti siwon dari belakang .

"wookie sebenarnya ada apa antara mereka" tanya jaejong

"mereka . . . " jawab wookie menggantung dan mencoba membalikkan badannya menatap jaejong, sungmin dan Yesung yang ada di depannya

"meraka punya hubungan spesial?" tanya yesung berikutnya

"bagaimana ya . . . yang jelas meraka mengenal sejak kami berada di tingkat pertama dan meraka menjalin hubungan sampai kls dua tingkat atas, tapi suatu hari saat Kibum pulang dari tempat wonnie . . . tiba - tiba mereka sudah tak pernah berbicara lagi sampai saat sungmin eounnie membuat ide itu"

"jadi . . . Mianne wookie . . . " ucap sungmin sambil memeluk wookie

"gwechana eounnie . . . mungkin dengan begini mereka bisa salin berbicara dengan baik - baik"

"Ini semua ideku . . . karena yang melihat siwon selalu tampak aneh di depan Kibum . . . jadi aku berfikir siwon menyukai kibum dan mereka bisa bersama" jelas yesung yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh wookie

"gwechana oppa . . . kajja kita pulang . . . besok pagi datanglah ke apartemen kami pagi - pagi untuk melihat semuanya dan melihat rencana yeppa berhasil apa tidak" ucap ryeowook dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"eenggg . . . ." Kibum mulai terbangun dari pingsan semalamnya. Dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan mengusap matanya pelan sebelum membuka matanya dengan sempurna "eenngggg_" dia mulai mengerang lagi. Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya saat melihat namja tampan sedang tidur pulas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"saranghae woonie . . . tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang masih menyimpan rasa cinta itu . . . semoga kau bahagia wonnie dan aku juga akan bahagia . . . aku akan mengakhiri kebodohan ini yang masih percaya kau akan kembali padaku" ucapan panjang kibum sambil membelai rambut siwon lembut mencoba menyalurkan cintanya untuk terakhir kalinya

"eennggg . . ." erang siwon dari tidurnya

"eh . . ." kibum terkejut dan mencoba untuk bersandar di punggung tempat tidurnya

"bummie . . . ." panggil siwon

Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum

"mianne . . . jeongmal mianne" ucap siwon sambil beranjak duduk menyamakan posisinya di depan kibum

"gwechanayo . . . aku mandi dulu ya" sambil beranjak turun dari tempat tidur

"bentar kibum . . . " siwon menahan pergelangan tangan kibum hingga kibum terduduk lagi

"ne?"

"tak pernahkan kau sedetikpun mencintaiku?" tanya siwon dengan menatap mata kibum tajam

Sedang kibum hanya diam saja. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena pertanyaan ini terdengar sangat bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

"waktu itu aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan . . . "

_Flashback on_

"_aku tak yakin kau mencintai choi siwon dengan tulus"_

"_aku memang tak mencintainya" jawab kibum dengan santainya_

"_aku sudah menduganya, kau pasti hanya mencintai hartanya"_

"_tebakan yang tepat sekali" jawab kibum dengan menyeringai dan berbalik badan untumk menjauh dari kumpulan yeoja yang tak penting menurutnya_

"_kalau begitu tinggalkan dia"_

"_aku akan meninggalkannya. Jika . . ." kibum menggantung kalimatnya_

"_jika apa? Katakan saja tidak usah berbasa - basi"_

"_jika di antara kalian bertiga ada yang bisa mendapatkannya, tapi aku tak yakin siwon mau dengan perempuan seperti kalian"_

"_jangan sombong kau kim kibum, aku yakin bisa mendapatkannya dan mereka berdua ini tak akan bersaing denganku"_

"_oke . . . " jawab kibum santai dan berlalu dengan santainya_

_Flashback end_

"jadi kau mendengar percakapanku dengan sunny?" tanya Kibum ragu

"benarkah?"

"jadi karna itu kau menjauhiku?"

"tak pernah ada cinta?"

Mereka berdua saling melempar pertanyaan tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"harusnya kau tahu jawabannya" ucap kibum sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Rasanya dia ingin menangis meraung - raung mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut siwon. *_jadi selama ini kau tak pernah mempercayaiku, meragukan cintaku, dan lebih mempercayai apa yang kau dengar dalam hitungan detik tanpa bertanya padaku wonnie_* ucap kibum dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan menahan air matanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja

"Bummie saranghae" tiba – tiba siwon merangkul kibum dari belakang "ternyata selama ini aku yang salah, karena meragukan cintamu dan terlalu egois" siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedang kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan siwon.

"trus?" pancing kibum

"aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi" siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik badan kibum. Sedang kibum hanya menatapnya dalam waktu yang lama membuat siwon harap – harap ceman dan ~cup~ kibum mencium bibir siwon singkat dan berlari meninggalkan siwon yang mematung di dalam kamar

"YA . . . KIM KIBUM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak siwon sambil mencoba berlari keluar kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Semua temannya berkumpul di ruang televisi

"makanan siap . . . " teriak wookie sambil membawa menu sarapan pagi di bantu oleh changmin dan sungmin. Sedangkan siwon hanya bingung dan mencoba berjalan mendekati kibum yang sudah duduk santai di atas karpet sedangkan siwon menatap kibum dengan pertayaan –ada apa ini- namun kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum manis membuat siwon berdecak kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban.

"kibum gwechana?" tanya yesung sambil membelai rambutnya

"Ya,,, Yesung hyung apa yang kau lakukan" bentak siwon begitu saja

"YA . . . choi siwon . . . apa yang kau lakukan pada yesungku" sungmin juga ikut membentak karena tak terima namjachingunya di bentak

"ani noona . . . " jawab siwon gugup karena mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sungmin, sedangkan yesung, kibum, wookie, changmin, jaejong, donghae hanya tertawa melihat kelalakuan mereka.

Mereka mulai menikmati sarapan pagi yang di buat oleh wookie pagi ini.

"bummie . . . aaaaaaaa" siwon mencoba menyuapi kibum namun kibum malah menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mau. Tiba – tiba saja siwon menari tengkuk kepala kibum dan medekatkanya ~cup~ siwon mencium kibum mencoba memasukkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dengan susah payah karena kibum menutup mulutnya rapat dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Namun karena kekurangan tenaga akhirnya pertahanan kibum runtuh juga

"hos hos hos" kibum mencoba mengambil nafas dan memandang siwon dengan tatapan membunuh namun sang pelaku malah tersenyum evil "wonnie menjijikan" ucap kibum sambil melempar bantal yang ada di sofa. Bersamaan dengan ucapan kibum "MENJIJIKAN . . . " teriak mereka berenam dan berdiri meninggalkan sibum menuju arah balkon sambil membawa sarapan meraka dan menutup pintu balkon dengan rapatnya.

"ya . . . kenapa pergi" teriak kibum sambil mengikuti mereka "ya...buka - buka" teriak kibum yang tak di hiraukan mereka "semua ini gara – gara wonnie" namun yang di ajak bicara malah santai saja sambil melanjutkan sarapannya dan merasa tak bersalah sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Percakapan balkon apartemen KiWook (Kibum and Ryeowook)

Wookie

:

Akhirnya mereka bersatu lagi

Sungmin

:

He'em (sambil terus memakan sarapannya)

Yesung

:

Ternyata dugaan kita benar Hae

Jaejong

:

Aku tak meyangka mereka punya masalalu bersama

Donghae

:

Tuhan akan memberi kita pahala karena menyatukan hambanya yang terpisah

Changmin

:

Kenapa di tengah sarapan seperti ini aku mendengar khutbah pendeta

_Mereka asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan kegiatan pagi yang dilakukan sampai sebuah deringan handphone menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan semua mata tertuju pada layar Handphone yang berkedip - kedip_

All

:

Mwoooooo . . . . teriak mereka bersamaan dan menjauh dari HP yang memanggil minta di angkat

Sibum

:

Ada apa dengan mereka? (sambil bertatapan bingung namun seolah tak peduli dan kembali ke aktifitas mereka berdua yang tertunda)

Yesung

:

Angkat hae

Donghae

:

Enggak berani hyung . . . sungmin noona ja deh

Sungmin

:

Mwoooooooo . . . ogah deh mendengar suara nenek sihir stella itu

Wookie

:

Kalau gitu kita cwekin aja

_Mendapat anggukan serempak dari meraka dan membiarkan sang HP berdering tanpa henti_

**-end-**

_Akhirnya selesai juga,,heheheehe_

_Makin kesini makin kacau ya?_

_Maaf maaf maaf (hanya bisa berucap "maaf")_

_Sebelum say goodbye . . . . _

_Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini._

_Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada di tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD_

_Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, itu memang sengaja saya buat untuk memudahkan saya menbaca,,,heheheehe_

_One more again . . . thank you so much_

_Thank to :_

_EvilmagnaeMin _: disini udah d jawab tuch,,hehehe,,terima kasih atas kunjungannya

_R407_ : benarkah? Aku kira udah panjang,, aku takut kalau kepanjangan malah males bacanya,,,,R407 aku juga lho baca ff yang di buat ma chingu,,keren – keren^^

_park ha mi_ : ini udah lanjut dan end,, terima kasih atas kunjungannya

_Choi bummie_ : karena ni ff project ff singkat jd cemburunya cukup sekali aja,,,heheheeh,,,terima kasih atas kunjungannya

_-frosyita-_

_Kerek, 30 Mei 2012_


End file.
